


Trying To Touch The Stars (As We Reach For Them)

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Multiverse, Portals, Romantic Friendship, Threesome - F/F/M, food stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which there is cross dimensional travel and people find each other.





	Trying To Touch The Stars (As We Reach For Them)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/gifts).



> Its been quite a while since I last wrote anything Marvel related, so I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> This fic mainly ignores Captain America: Civil War and the second comic Civil War storyline.

_“The name's Captain Marvel to my allies. I'm Carol Danvers to my friends.”_

Captain Marvel aka Carol Danvers arrives in their world flying through a writhing unstable portal and the sounds of multiple explosions as the Avengers fight off an overpowered mad scientist type, who had bent on conquering multiple universes at once. Her arrival confirms the theory that Banner, Stark, and Richards had gone over multiple times together about having counterparts in other universes.

Judging by the fondly contemplative looks that she aims at Stark, Rogers, and the annoyed look that she aims solely at Richards when he tried to study her abilities before she threatened to punch him. It further confirms Natasha’s personal guess that her recent experience with their counterparts in her own universe likely hadn’t had the best before her arrival in their universe.

“So where you came from, the superhero community had been at war with itself?”

“Yes.” Carol nods, her expression serious and her arms crossed over her chest. “At first it was only because the Tony and Steve of my universe refused to stand down long enough to talk and listen to each other about what was actually going on with both sides. Then we discovered that the Skrulls were involved, had infiltrated everything and had been steering us down that path the whole time.”

“Skrulls?” Natasha isn’t sure who asked the question, but she can see the Director and Hill stiffening in the corner of her eye as they meet each other’s gaze while Carol answers.

“Shapeshifting aliens.” Carol states as she looks around them. “Damn good shapeshifters too. Makes it hard to tell when someone has been switched. Seems your world has been lucky enough to not deal with them yet.”

Over the past few days, Natasha has seen the bemused considering looks that Carol has given both her and Clint. Perhaps things will be a little more interesting than they normally are usually with Carol Danvers around.

*

“So there are a lot more superpowered folks in your world than there are here?” Clint asks calmly as he fiddles with two arrows from his quiver.

“There are a lot more there than I’ve seen here, it seemed like you couldn’t turn over a rock there and not find a superpowered hero or villain. I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” Carol answers with a shrug as they stand on rooftop together during a stakeout of an enemy base. Waiting for Natasha to signal when she’s ready to leave.

“Was there anyone back where you’re from that you were sweet on then? That you would like to return as soon as possible?” Clint asks calmly and Carol looks at him with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head.

“No. Aside from a few one time flings, there was never anyone serious for me in my world. So there’s no one waiting for me to come back. Why do you ask, Barton? Why are you so curious about the existence of my possible love life” Carol answers as she watches him.

“No reason. Just curious is all.” Clint says in response as he grins warmly at her.

“Riiiight.” There’s no time for either of them to pursue the conversation further as the enemy base in front of them explodes and Natasha comes to them with a satisfied air around her person.

“Are you ladies ready to stop talking and get some work done?” Natasha asks with a small smirk that sends butterflies fluttering in Carol’s stomach.

“Yes.”

*

One night they decide to have Chinese in Natasha and Clint’s apartment, just the three of them because Natasha noticed the tension in Carol’s body whenever Tony and Steve happened to be in the same room as her. Carol had immediately picked up on what she had done and thanked her in private. With a kiss to her left cheek too and a whispered thank you in her ear.

Natasha smirks as Carol dares to steal a Spring Roll and a cooling piece of beef from Clint’s plate as he pouts at her.

“Oh c’mon, Carol. Why are you only stealing from me? Why not steal some from Nat too?” Clint asks as he pouts at both of them.

“It’s easier to do since I’m sitting closer to you, Barton,” Carol answers as she finishes chewing on the stolen piece of beef and takes a bite out of the Spring Roll with a smirk before glancing at Natasha. “As for stealing from Romanoff’s food. I haven’t figured out an easy past her defenses yet. It involves a lot of plotting and waiting for the right moment to strike.”

“Informing a potential target of your plans? How sloppy of you. You’re unlikely to find one in my defenses at this rate currently, Danvers.” Natasha smirks as she drinks from her beer and Carol waves her fork in general direction.

“Just you wait. I’ll find out the dirty, dirty little secrets of your defenses and your food will be mine, Romanoff. Maybe not today, but soon.” Carol answers with a smirk of her own as Clint pouts over his plate when she steals from him again.

“I’m shivering with fright as we speak.”

*

While civilians scream in frightened terror around them, Carol watches blurrily from her crumpled position on the ground in the smoky crater as Clint and Natasha take turns standing over her ––when their different skill sets aren’t needed by the other Avengers–– to keep their enemies from getting to her. 

As much as she wants to help them fight the Hydra agent, all Carol can really do is make her pointer finger twitch slightly. Part of her wishes that she could help the others fight, but her battered body was currently telling her brain otherwise. 

“Cap! Marvel is down, we have to end this now!” She hears Clint yell into his comm at one point or at least she thinks that she does.

When the fight is over, Clint holds her to his chest as Natasha stands over them protectively. Her heart is filled with warmth at the depths of her feelings for them and they for her. After she’s healed enough to leave the SHIELD hospital the three of them return to the apartment and they spend that night, quietly reaffirming themselves that everyone is alright and taking the time to get know each other inside the bedroom as well as they do outside of the bedroom.

*

Their found happiness in each other is dimmed slightly when Steve comes to them with Stark, Banner, and Richards asking to speak with Carol. She had frowned at the four of them before looking to Clint and Natasha.

“We will stay.” Natasha says in response to the question that she reads in Carol’s expression as Clint moves to stand beside her.

Carol makes a soft sound of relief before she turns back to look at Steve and together they listen to what Steve has come to tell with the three science geeks at his back.

“What do you want to do, Miss Danvers?” Steve asks calmly as he watches Carol.

Carol glanced significantly at both Clint and Natasha as Natasha finds herself wondering for the first time what the other women might be thinking before Carol meets Steve’s gaze.

“I think that I would prefer the science team to stop making attempts to find my home universe. There are two reasons for why I should remain here. And work with you guys.” Carol says at length before moving towards Clint and Natasha. For a few moments all they do is stare at each other.

“I would like to stay with you two if you will have me that is.” Carol says to them with a small smirk on her face.

Clint throws his head back while he laughs brightly as Natasha tilts her head a bit to the side and smirks. “I think we can manage to find space enough for you.”

“I thought so.” Carol says as she grins and kisses them both.


End file.
